


Kinship

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Signless waits for his execution, alone and afraid, he meets soneone who has more in common with him than he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinship

The Signless sat curled up in the cold, damp stone cage. He could hear the wails of fellow prisoners, the barks of guards telling them to shut up, and the metallic clanging of armour as the guards patrolled the prison block beneath the castle of the Grand Highblood.

The Signless’ head raised as he heard a heavy thump of feet, dragging and pacing like a wild cholerbear, and the once-wailing voices hushing in fear. 

He saw a huge figure stop in front of his cell, a wild, tangled mane like a crown on its head and purple eyes staring deep into his red ones. Sharp, yellowed fangs glinted in the light of an oil lamp like a monster about to devour its prey.

“Step away from my cell, beast!” Signless shouted, raising to his feet. The figure gave huffs of laughter as it grinned, settling down into a smirk as he stepped closer to the cell, his breath visible in the cold. “Don’t you hear me?” The Signless yelled nervously yet defensively. “I said step away, beast!”

“I am no beast, mutant motherfucker.” the large hand of the figure flung open the cell door with ease, and the huge troll stepped into the cell, making Signless cry out in fear and back up against the wall. “I am the Grand Highblood Kurloz Makara!” 

The Higblood sat on the floor of the cell, crossing his legs. Even whilst sitting, the Highblood was still taller than the cowering Signless. Highblood beckoned Signless over by patting his lap with a powerful paw-like hand.

Signless may have been scared, but he was no coward. He stepped over to the Highblood, then yelped in surprise as he was pulled onto the vast lap of the troll.

"Look at my face, mutant.” despite the words, there was no longer any malice or threat in the Highblood’s voice, and the Signless obeyed, gazing up at the painted yet stressed face of the troll. “I hear this little redblood has been seperated from his dearest ones.”

The Signless nodded, for his companion was correct. He had been seperated from his Matesprit the Disciple, his lusus-figure the Dolorosa and his moirail the Psiioniic. 

"I haven’t got any main motherfuckers to pal with either, so I guess we got a kinship, my brother.” The Highblood grunted.

“I suppose we have.” The Signless agreed, reaching up with a hand to touch the beast-like troll’s face, making a small papping noise as their skin touched.

The Highblood purred at the contact and wrapped an arm, thick as a small tree trunk, around the Signless. Signless continued to pet the Highblood’s face, effectively taming the raging beast within.

"Allow me to kiss you,” the Signless spoke up suddenly.

"What’s that, my signless?” Highblood opened his eyes.

"Allow me to kiss you. To make you feel better.” the Signless repeated.

Highblood nodded and tilted his head down so the Signless could reach it.

Craning his head up, the Signless pressed a soft kiss to the Highblood’s cheek, followed by another on his chin.

Finally he dared to kiss his lips, the Highblood tilting his head to comply, deep purrs coming from his throat.

Signless continued to kiss him, papping his face at the same time. He wasn’t used to pale-red merging, but it felt right and good.

When the two trolls pulled away, Signless asked:

“Please stay awhile?”

"I wouldn’t have it any other way, my reddest of mutants.”


End file.
